


and i will try to fix you

by georgiehensley



Series: Resurrection AU [2]
Category: Magcon (Video Blogging RPF), The Vamps (UK Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And the tears come streaming down your face, when you lose something you can't replace."</p>
            </blockquote>





	and i will try to fix you

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to try and make a mini series out of my original James/Shawn drabble, since one of my friends read it a while back and asked for more. I've also been tossing around the idea of just making an entire oneshot, but with school and everything, I'm not sure how much time I'll have to write it, so I don't know that'll happen. (Or anytime soon, at least.)
> 
> And I'm not sure how regularly this (almost) series will be updated, especially since it might not have a definite beginning and end. (Especially with the fact that I'm still watching the TV series this is based off of, and we obviously don't exactly know how /that'll/ end yet.) It'll probably just be updated whenever I feel like adding to it, since this was written pretty randomly, really. (Which seems to be a pattern now, me claiming to write all these fics randomly...)
> 
> Oh, and title's taken from Coldplay's "Fix You".

“I remember this.” Shawn whispers to himself, picking a frame off of the mantel, running his fingers over the picture of him and his friends, which was taken six years ago, but the memory of when it was taken lingers in his mind as though it was taken just days ago. He remembers when all nine of them hung out, it was just days before the accident happened. To this day, he isn’t even sure if anyone who was with him that day survived.

“Hmm?” James asks, having heard Shawn say something, but not sure exactly what it was.

“Oh, nothing.” Shawn says, a light blush spreading on his cheeks as he realizes that he was heard. “I just remember when this was taken. It was a few days before the accident.” James sighs.

“Yeah.” He says. “A nice little get together right before you… passed.” He bites his lip then, feeling the sting of tears in his eyes, blinking them away.

“It’s okay to cry.” Shawn says, gaze falling to the picture once again. “I’m sure it was an upsetting time for you guys.”

“It was.” James says. “It hurt so much to lose you like that.” Shawn nods, glancing back up.

“But it’s okay now,” He says. “’Cause I’m back. And I don’t think I’ll be going anywhere anytime soon.” James smiles at that, even as a tear slips down his face.

“Hey, um,” Shawn goes on to say. “Did anyone else not make it?”

“Yeah,” James says, hesitating slightly before striding towards Shawn, their shoulders bumping lightly as he stands next to him. “Cam died afterwards too. But not at the scene, like you did. He died in the hospital.” Shawn sighs, feeling on the verge of tears himself.

“I wonder if he came back too.” He says, looking at the picture again, a tear slipping down his cheek as he looks at Cam’s smiling face.

“If you came back, I’m sure he did too.” James says, and as he watches more tears fall down Shawn’s face, he wraps an arm around his friend’s waist. Shawn’s quick to put the frame back, turning and falling into James’ embrace, burying his face into his friend’s neck. James sighs, but strokes Shawn’s back nonetheless, hesitating for a second before turning his head and lightly brushing his lips against the brunet’s cheek, pressing a soft kiss to the skin. Shawn doesn’t even jump or blush, only nuzzling into the touch, even as James’ lets his lips linger against the skin for a second too long. The older of the two smiles at that, deciding to kiss his friend’s cheek one last time before going back to just embracing him, hoping to relieve his crying.


End file.
